Embodiments relate generally to tubing systems and in particular to a fitting for use with a double containment tubing system. Currently, flexible tubing, such as corrugated stainless steel tubing, is used in a number of applications requiring primary and secondary containment. Various plumbing, as well as local and federal, mechanical codes and specifications require that certain types of installations of flexible tubing be protected by a secondary containment system. Tubing containment systems exist in the art to contain fluids if the tubing leaks. One existing double containment tubing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,358, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.